1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a transmission shift control assembly of the type including a shift lever for shifting the transmission between positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such transmission shift control assemblies are well known for use in shifting the transmission in automotive vehicles. It has been customary to connect motion transmitting remote control assemblies to the shift control assemblies for transmitting mechanical motion to the transmission. However, recent developments have lead to the use of electrical control of the transmission. This would naturally lead to the tooling of two different shifter inputs, one mechanical and one electrical.
A transmission shift control assembly comprising a housing presenting a support and a lever pivotally supported by the housing for movement between shift positions. A mechanical connection produces rectilinear movement in response to pivotal movement of the lever and a core element is connected to the mechanical connection for receiving the rectilinear movement. A casing movably supports the core element and is supported in the support. The invention is characterized by an electrical sensor supported by the casing for measuring the rectilinear movement of the core element.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a shifter control assembly which can be used for either mechanical or electrical control of the transmission of an automotive vehicle.